Brokeback Freak Show
by Parody Master
Summary: For lack of a better title...


Author's Note This is DarrenxEvra slash. You no like, you no read. You have been warned. Also keep in mind that this is a longish one-shot, so I won't be doing anymore of this story. I just thought there needed to be more DarrenxEvra stories.

I suppose it started…well, I'm not sure exactly, but I think it started when he was kidnapped.

I'd thought he was done for. I thought I'd never see Evra again. But in the end, yes, glory hallelujah, Mr. Crepsley killed the mad vampaneze and soon all three of us were on a bus out of the city together. It was almost too good to be true, but it _was_ true. He was sitting right beside me on the seat, shivering from cold and/or fright, with a few scales peeled off, but otherwise alive and well. Everything was going to be all right.

On the other hand, it might have been because I was so depressed about never seeing Debbie again. After all, we'd grown pretty close in the short time we were in the city, and leaving her behind had been the last thing I wanted to do. But then, it was nothing like what I felt towards Evra, what I started to feel on the way and back and didn't realize until a bit later. Sure, Debbie was cute and we had a lot of fun together, but Evra was…was…I dunno, he was _Evra_.

Then again, it could have started not a week after we'd been back when I found myself awoken in the middle of the night from Evra moaning and screaming from a nightmare. Of course I woke him up – he'd been having nightmares ever since he'd returned to the Cirque Du Freak, which was expected considering what he'd been through. He flinched at my touch, but when his head cleared and he saw me standing above him, he smiled.

"Oh, sorry, Darren. Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's all right," I said quickly, sitting at the foot of his hammock and causing it to swing lightly. "Are the nightmares really bad?"

"Er, well, nothing I can't deal with."

I could see right through him and he must have known it too because he changed his answer.

"Okay, I'll admit, they are pretty bad. But they should go away soon."

I sighed, and stared ponderingly down at the floor.

"Do you want me to sleep with you?"

The words had come out of my mouth before I even knew I'd thought them. Horrified at myself, I stiffened sub-consciously and waited for his answer. Evra's eyes widened, at first with what I'd taken to be disgust, but really it was shocked surprise.

"Hmm. Um, I guess it might help…yeah, sure. Climb in."

He made room for me, and I got in under the blankets with him (He slept with extra blankets in the winter since he was cold-blooded). I hoped he couldn't see the relief and, yes, shy embarrassment that I knew was plain on my face in the dark.

"Comfortable?" he asked, chuckling lightly.

"Yes," I replied, very aware of his cool, scale body pressing against mine.

"Imagine if Mr. Crepsley saw us like this," murmured Evra, already beginning to doze. "If you didn't have the night off he'd come in here to get you. And then what would he think?"

"Yeah," I mumbled in reply, feeling my face grow warm.

"This _is_ sort of nice," he admitted. I could sense him smiling in the dark.

I could only utter another mumbled reply I was so stunned at the new feelings this was causing to arise inside of me. A cold wind blew in, and he snuggled closer to me for warmth, shivering, muttering an awkward apology. The movie _Brokeback Mountain_ kept coming to mind even though I hadn't actually seen it. Soon we were both asleep, and Evra's nightmares didn't trouble him for the rest of the night.

The next night, after I got back from my lessons with Mr. Crepsley, I found Evra suffering from obvious night terrors again. I didn't really stop to consider it, just slid into the hammock next to him. The stirring caused him to wake, but he quickly realized it was me and didn't say anything. His hand wrapped around mine, as if for comfort or…something. He quickly fell into a deep, undisturbed sleep.

So we kept up the routine. Even when Evra's nightmares had ceased completely after a period of two weeks (an amazingly short time considering) I still slept in his hammock with him. "For warmth," I kept telling myself. "He's cold-blooded, after all."

Who am I fooling? I've been lying to myself the whole time. I can no longer deny that as I lay here beside him now, resisting the urge to pull him closer to me, kiss him fully on the mouth, and…I won't go on. _Denial: it's not just a river anymore_.

I've been escaping my feelings up until now, but the time has come to fully admit it. So I will say it now…I…I…

"I love Evra Von."

I whispered it, barely loud enough for my own ears to catch, definitely not loud enough to wake Evra. All the same, it's like I've opened a door and passed through the threshold to…I don't know what. And I know who I'm going to talk too, even though we've never so much as come close to running into this subject during our conversations. For some reason, he just seems like the best person to ask on this subject, even if he_ is_ a vampire and my mentor.

Slowly and carefully, making sure not to wake Evra, I get out of the hammock and head out of the tent – to find Mr. Crepsley.

When I tried his van, he wasn't there. So I tried Mr. Tall's van, and sure enough the two of them were in there, talking. I asked if I could please borrow Mr. Crepsley for a minute, which received a weird look from him, (since the last time I'd asked to speak to Mr. Crepsley in private had been, like, never) although Mr. Tall appeared unsurprised. I realized, causing a cold shiver to tingle along my spine, that he more than likely already knew my secret.

"Go with him, Larten," Mr. Tall ordered calmly. "The boy needs your advice."

"On what?" Mr. Crepsley directed the question at me. I shook my head slowly, motioning for him to join me outside. At least Mr. Tall hadn't told him. Mr. Crepsley sighed and stood, following me out of the van.

"So what is it, Darren?" He asked, not unkindly.

I licked my lips, preparing myself for what I was about to tell him. "Erm…well…Mr. Crepsley, this is really hard for me to say…"

"Take your time." I think he could tell that whatever was on my mind was important, and therefore decided to be patient.

"Um…have you ever been in love?"

Mr. Crepsley stopped walking and studied me appraisingly. "Yes. Why?"

I licked my lips one more time out of nervousness, and spilled out the words before I could chicken out. "BecauseIthinkI'minlovewithEvra."

His eyes widened in astonishment as he absorbed the words, at first unable to believe what he'd just heard. I took as step back as if afraid he would hit me, but then the vampire smiled.

"_Well_. I never suspected that of you, Darren, especially after your experience with that girl from the city…but then, I suppose Hibernius knew this about you all along…"

He wasn't angry, ashamed, embarrassed to be around me, or anything along those lines. I could have jumped for joy right then, but refrained from doing so. "What do you think I should do?" I asked. "About Evra?"

"Evra Von," A smile played on Mr. Crepsley's lips as he thought. I had a sense that he was finding the situation between us somewhat amusing. "You two have been sleeping together for some time now, have you not?"

My face flushed red. "How do you know about that?"

"You left the tent flap open one night. I passed by and happened to catch sight of the two of you."

"You shouldn't spy like that," I snapped, agitated at the disruption of privacy.

The vampire shrugged. "I cannot help what I saw. Now do you want my help or not?"

I took a deep breath and nodded, holding my temper.

Mr. Crepsley adjusted the collar of his shirt, smiling smugly. "In all honesty, I do not think you have much to worry about. Vampires can usually tell these things very accurately. While I was wrong about you, I believe I am correct when I say Evra would love to have you as a mate."

My breath caught in my throat. I thought my knees might buckle. Could I trust his opinion? Did Evra _really_ like me in that way? I pictured his beautiful, scaled face in my mind, imagined the future we might have together…

"Of course," Mr. Crepsley added. "You must remember you _are _a half-vampire."

My euphoria shattered like glass, I glared up at him, awash with fresh anger that he had blooded me in the first place.

"No need for that," He said, noting my livid expression. "That does not mean you cannot be with him for some time at least. Still, you really should let him know your feelings rather soon, as every day that passes is another day gone…"

I realized there was no point in being mad at him all over again for blooding me. Sighing, I relaxed and turned away. "Thanks, Mr. Crepsley,"

"My pleasure, Darren," I twisted my head around to see if he was being sarcastic or not, but he was poker-faced.

My thoughts whirling like a blender, I made my way back to the tent where my crush lay sleeping. I crawled gingerly back into the hammock, awaking  
Evra.

"Hey, Darren – " he started, but was interrupted when, hit by a sudden, all-powerful-God stroke of bravery, I kissed him softly on the lips. When I pulled away he was staring at me wide-eyed and blushing hotly.

"Darren…"

"I've been hiding from myself for a long time," I told him, curling up against him. "But tonight I finally understand."

"You…I had no idea…" Evra was lost for words, but fingers were creeping along my spine, pulling me into him. Finally he planted a soft kiss on my forehead, tentatively, as if afraid it was all a dream, I breathed a single word: "Wow."

"Wow is right." I pressed my face into his chest, relishing the feel of his slick, cool scales. "Things will be different from now on."

"Very different."

Author's Note: Concerning "Fan Mail" I'm going to wait a couple of more days before putting up the next chapter in case any stragglers want to submit letters. Honestly, this isn't an excuse to work on it longer. I've already answered the letters that have been submitted, I swear I have! Sorry for the wait. ;)


End file.
